Dance With Me
by frizzyhead101
Summary: Max and Fang are two VERY dedicated dancers and don't let anything stand in their way of dancing. When Fang gets transferred to the same studio as Max, what happens? What if their single parents start to fall for each other? Will that stop them? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first story EVER and I would like you all to enjoy! Oh and please review and make my day! I might add another chapter sooner…**

Dance with Me

"And a 1,2,3,4 leap and walk 7, 8, 1, hip, hip 4, 5, 6, and drop and pose. That was wonderful! You got! Remember dress rehearsal is tomorrow at noon if you're going to do your hair and make-up there be there at eleven thirty." My dance teacher, Ms. Cindy said. Tomorrow we had a dance competition and we had to win, if we didn't I couldn't get a scholarship. To get I had to win nine competitions and this was my first one for the scholarship.

"Ok I'll be here at eleven thirty tomorrow, oh and should I come in my custom?" I asked.

"Come in your jazz outfit and as we rehearsal you can change." Ms. Cindy said I nodded and walked out. As I was picking up my bag my friend Nudge came running in wearing her short dance shorts and tiny top, it barely covered her stomach. Her dark brown main of hair was in a messy ponytail.

"OMG Max! I just saw you dance your solo, and it was ANAZING! I've never seen you dance so good in my short fourteen years of living! You're so going to win! Dance your other solos, how many are you doing? You have a solo in jazz 1 and in hip hop 2 and ballet and tap, right? No you don't have one in tap, Ella does. Now that I think of it your in like, seven dances for the competition 'cause you're in group dan" Iggy, another friend of mine, who also dances, came up behind Nudge and covered her mouth, if you haven't notice Nudge tens to babble… a lot!

"Thank you!" I said.

Iggy nodded, as if he was to cool and said "No prob. We better get to hip hop or Nicolette will die…again" Nudge nodded and headed down the hall with Iggy.

"Hey Max! How did class go? Did you mess up on your solo? What did Ms. Cindy say?" Ella, my younger sister came up behind me. She was also a dancer but only did tap tumbling and ballet, unlike me who was in also every class.

"Hey Ells, class went great, and I didn't mess up, and Ms. Cindy said that I did really good, how 'bout you?"

"Oh Alli, said I did well, just to try not to get so nervous!" W both laughed. I was the dare devil in the family and Ella was the quiet and shy one.

"Hey Max we are all going bowling in an hour to have some fun before the competition tomorrow, want to come? Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Alli, Nicolette, Paula, J.J. and I are all going. And they sell food, and we're all starving!" Iggy said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to practice all my dances for tomorrow."

"Max, the reason we're doing this is for you. All you do is dance, and you don't give yourself a chance to have fun, stay up late and party or even get a date! Your seventeen and have only have been on TWO dates in your ENTIRE life! Come on, have some fun." Ella said. She was right, everything she said was true. I signed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry guys, but this means a lot to me." I got up, picked up my big bag, stuffed with all my things and walked into the dance studio. I waited for everyone to leave. Since nobody move I started to dance and ignored them. I heard soft mumbles coming from outside. Then Iggy walked out, followed by everyone else. Once they were all gone, I thought about what Ella said. I don't give myself a chance, but where would I be if I didn't dance? I signed and continued to do my solo.

"1, 2, 3, 4, leap and walk 7, 8, 1 and hip, hip 4, 5, 6, and drop and pose." I mumbled to myself. I signed I was a good dancer, had great flexibility, and good expressions.

"Wow," I heard a faint whisper come from the door. I looked up and saw a tall boy with olive skin, and the most beautiful black eyes I had ever seen. He had long black hair that fell over his eyes, and he was wearing all black.

"Sorry, didn't mean to watch you, I was looking for Ms. Cindy, so I can start my new classes here. Um they say this is more advanced dancing technique, and that's what I need" The boy said, he didn't babble like Nudge did, he seemed more relaxed and as if he didn't really want to be talking.

"Oh, I see. We get new people here a lot, but, um Ms. Cindy isn't here right now, it's just me. I usually stay late and practice, but she'll be here around eight tomorrow, but you'd better catch her at that time or she'll be gone again for the competition we have tomorrow." He nodded.

"My names Max, by the way."

"Fang. But I thought Max was a boy name." He said teasingly.

"Yeah and I thought Fang was for werewolves." I said raising an eyebrow. He smiled, and heart my heart skipped a beat. _Wait what he do that was so special?_ I asked myself. Nothing like that had happen to me before.

"Um can I stretch with you?" Fang asked I nodded. I felt so comfortable with him, even though I knew nothing about him. As we stretched Fang and I shared our lives. We talked, laughed, and starred at each other. There was a connection Fang and I had. _Wait could I be falling for the guy_ _I_ just _met?_ No I couldn't! No boy is ever going to steal my heart. But could Fang? I couldn't let that happen-no matter what

**Wow! That was 952 words! Not bad for my first time!**

**R&R and I will add another chapter!**

**-Laughable-CHICK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooooooo! This is my second chapter, I hope you all like the first one!**

_Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!_ The song ended, and nine year old Angel and her group finished their dance routine. Angel was my younger cousin who, I consider my baby. She had blond curls and beautiful blue eyes. She was average height.

"Wow that was great Ange." I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks! Good luck on your last and most _important _solo, you're gonna do great!" I smiled and thanked her. She was always so nice and positive. This was the last dance and the most important, to me, anyway. I told a deep breath and walked out to the stage.

**(I'm kind of bad describing dancing scenes so Max will be counting most of the time.)**

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, hip, hip, up, 3,4,walk, walk, spin, jump, 1,2,3,4, and so on I danced. 1,2,3,4, leap, and walk, 7, 8, 1, hip, hip, 4, 5, 6, and, drop and pose. Done. I walked off the stage, panting.

"Wow! That was great! You're so gonna win! I can't believe you danced that good! Wait, I _can _believe, because I just _saw _you dance that good! I could never" Iggy cut Nudge off before she could say anymore. I smiled. I was so happy I did my routine without messing up. The rest of the gang applauded me and told me I did great. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Then a tall, dark figure caught my attention. It was that boy I met yesterday, Fang.

"I have to go to the bathroom guys, I'll be right back." I made up an excuse so I could see Fang. Once I got far enough away from the gang, I waved Fang over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said, smiling.

"Well… as crazy as it sounds... I wanted to see you again" He was blushing, but you could hardly tell. His statement made _me _blush.

"Well I'm glad you came."

"Oh, I see how it is! You using the bathroom excuse to see a _boy_. Bad Maxi." Iggy said pointing his fingers and using his "mom" voice on me. I rolled my eyes, and said,

"Shut up, Iggy! We met yesterday. He's going to be joining the studio, tomorrow. He signed up for all the classes, so in all the ones I'm in." Iggy smiled, but it was an evil smile… and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you! Wow it's going to be AWESOME having a new guy in the class _and _who attracts Max." Ella said. Fang and I both blushed furiously.

"ELLA!" I yell and glared at her. "We _just _met! Besides you have a girlfriend, right?" I said the last part to Fang; half hoping he would say no. Fang looked down at the ground and said,

"Yeah I do." My heart dropped to my stomach. He had a girlfriend. Well I couldn't blame him. He was amazing and handsome. He was tall and very muscular, but not overload. He had black long hair that was always falling over one eye. His black eyes were beautiful, like diamonds and had smooth olive skin.

"Well, I love to meet her." I said, trying not to sound sad or upset. He nodded and smiled.

"Well I better go. They're going to announce the winners. See you Monday." He smiled and left. Once I was sure he left I signed.

"Pfft, I bet his girlfriend's really ugly" Ella said.

"Yeah, he's probably only going out with her 'cause he feels bad for her, not 'cause he likes her. I mean Paula went out with some guy just because she knew he'd never get a date." Nudge said.

"Hey! Don't say that! I went out with him 'cause you guys asked him out _without _telling me! I dumped him an hour later!"Paula said. I laughed remembering that, back in the ninth grade.

"But hey, I bet That Fang dude just left to break up with his _girlfriend_, and will go to Max's house at midnight and sing to her." Iggy said, as he held Ella around her waist. That's what Iggy did to Ella about two years ago. They've been together ever since.

"Oh please, give him my address!" I said sarcastically **Iggy** smiled and said,

"My pleasure!" I gave a fake laugh.

"Contestants! Please make your way to the stage!" The loud announcer called. As the man called out the awards to the winners I zoned out. I was so nervous! My attention came back when the announcer said,

"And first place goes to Maxine Ride with her jazz solo!" A bunch of applause came from everywhere. I shot my hands up in the air. Victory was mine!

**Sorry this was such a short chapter! I promise to make the next on **_**much **_**longer! I had to hurry 'because my brother wants to play on the computer and won't stop bugging me. 'Till next time peeps! P.S. Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapters here's the next one! .P.S Here are the ages:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 17**

**Paula, J.J:16**

**Nudge, Gazzy, Ella: 14 and Angel is 9**

"Alright class! We have a new student today. His name is Nicolas Martinez! He and Max will become dance partners, now that we have an even amount of people in the teen classes." Ms. Cindy said. As she finished her last sentence I heard Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy start to cheer. I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile. I was so happy me and Fang were going to be dance partners, but of course I didn't tell anyone.

"Max, would you mind teaching Fang the routine?"Ms. Cindy asked. I shook my head. "Thank you," I took a deep breath and called Fang over.

"Hey Fang, come over here so I can teach you the ballet routine. For the next competition this'll be the most important for us. If we win we'll be closer to winning the scholarship." He nodded.

"Ok, you will come leaping on to the stage on the count one after eight counts of eight…" he nodded in understandment. **(Stupid spell check…again!)** "Then I walk up to the front of the stage and you follow and then we begin to dance…" as I grabbed his hands and directed him how to hold me and how to move his feet.

"Then as Nudge, Ella, Iggy and Gazzy dance off the stage, I fall into your arms and you _HAVE _to catch me, or I'll break your nose." He smirked and caught me as I fell. We stared into each other's eyes. I wanted to kiss him, I had never been kissed before, but then I remembered, he had a girlfriend.

"We better go and practice as a group." I said, picking myself up, from his arms. They made me feel safe.

"Let's practice! Fang has the routine." I said. The gang walked in and got to their position. Fang danced beautifully. I used to hate this dance because the tutu I had to wear was so puffy. But now I loved it because in the end I would end up in Fang's arms every time. But that's only in the dance, but could it be in _real _life too?

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry this chapter was so short! Really I am! I HATE when people do short chapters, but now I'M doing it. I promise to make the next one longer, or add two chapters. PLEASE review!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I have nothing to say. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! P.S. I made Jeb nice so he and Max don't fight, basically everyone likes Jeb.**

"Ok dad, see you later, oh and I'm gonna walk home today, ok?" I said to my dad. I live with my dad, Jeb, sister, Ella and it seems Iggy lives with us, because he is _always _with Ella. When my mom was giving birth to Ella she died. I blinked trying to hold back tears.

"See y'all dad!" Ella said, giving my dad and kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah see y'all later Mr. Ride." Iggy said as he waved to my dad. My dad nodded and said to Iggy,

"Take care of my girls! Help Max get a boyfriend!" He said the last part, _just _to bug me. I rolled my eyes and my dad laughed.

"But Mr. Ride, if you didn't notice Max tired to escape us at the competition, to see a _boy_!" Iggy said making his voice sound like a little kid, shocked that his sister had a boyfriend.

"Oh, really? Tsk, tsk, Max." My dad said.

"Oh please," I said. "Besides, you're going to be late to work and we're going to be late to class. My dad and Iggy began to laugh and Ella was giggling quietly. I glare at her and she stopped, but once I had my back to her I heard her giggling again.

"There you are Max!" Paula said running over to me, along with Nudge, J.J., Gazzy, and Karina, another friend of my who's training to be at the advanced studio, with us.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, Iggy and my dad were really trying to bug me." They all burst out laughing, but I shot them my famous death glares and they shut up.

Nudge coughed and then spoke up, "Well, we just found out that's there's going to be a talent show and we were thinking _you_ should try out and dance one of your solos? We would all dance too, but you can do one of your solos and we can do a group dance. Please say you'll do it! Please! Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" everyone started cheering me on, but when I was about to answer, Lissa, the bi-beep, came up behind me in her mini skirt and tiny top and four inch heels, with her perfect red hair over her shoulder.

"Are you gonna try out for the talent show Maxi? Oh wait, you can't because you have no talent!" Lissa said, trying to sound mean, trust me she sounded like, a mess.

"Whatever Lissa- I- have- no-natural-beauty-or-talent!" I said, glaring at her. She huffed and stomped off. The whole group began laughing. I walked up to the signup sheet for the talent show and wrote:_ MAXINE V. RIDE_.

"That'll show her, once she losses." I mumbled to myself. Then the bell rang for class.

"Class, I liked to welcome our new student to the class, Nicolas Martinez" Mrs. Morgan said.

"He will now be in our homeroom class" I looked up and saw Fang standing in front of the room. I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and got back to doing my math homework that was due later today.

"Miss. Ride, will you please guide Mr. Martinez around to his classes." Mrs. Morgan asked me. I looked up and nodded and got back to work. Fang came over and sat next to me.

"I didn't know you came to this school, now I guess I'm stuck to you all day, every day." Fang said.

"Yep. Escape now or never." He smirked and said "never." I smiled to myself. The bell _finally _rung. I guided Fang to his next class, and just to my luck I ran into Lissa.

"What are _you _doing with _my_ Fangy?" Lissa said, trying, _trying _to glare at me. I burst out laughing.

"What do you think? Showing him his classes. Now excuse me I have to get to class, oh and Fang your class is 207, ok?"

"Now step back, and move your hands and arms, like a worm." Paula instructed to Karina.

"Good, now go jump, jump, left, right, and pose, with your hands on your knees." Nudge told Karina. Karina's brown hair swag back and forth her brown eyes trying to keep up with the music.

"That was great! You could definitely make it to the studio." I said. I finished my sandwich and threw the rest of my trash into the trashcan. Then began doing my history homework.

"Hey, Max!" someone called. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang coming over. I waved him over.

"Um, hey what's up?" I said.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know if you would enter into the talent show and do a dance with me." He mumbled the lasted part, blushing, a little. Before I could ask Iggy started shouting (with food in his mouth)

"DO IT! DO IT!"

"Shut up Iggy! Yeah I'll do it, um but when will we have any chance to practice?" I asked.

"We'll make time, and speaking of time I better go do something."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll know when you hear it." He said, getting up and walking away. A few minutes later I heard Lissa yell,

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" Then I heard nothing. "YOU _WILL _PAY NICOLAS MANTINEZ! AND SO WILL YOUR NEXT GIRLFRIEND!"

I laughed. Then Fang came over. Before he could say anything I said, between laughter,

"I _can't _believe Lissa was your girlfriend!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe! Lissa got what she deserved! Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Beep. Beep. *sign* **_**another **_**text from fizzyhead101. I have to take this call, so you guys can read! Oh and P.S. I haven't really included Gazzy; just pretend he was really **_**really **_**quite. P.P.S. Max and Fang are both a bit out of character, I'm sorry, but it just turned out like that.**

"Iggy! Hurry up! You're going to see Ella in less than a minute!" I yelled. I needed help getting some boxes my dad never took out of the car.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." Iggy said. He was pale and had long sensitive fingers and bright blue eyes. He is also very skinny, and yes we do get enough to eat. Ella came down, behind Iggy. She had dark brown eyes and light, tan skin. She had long, wavy brown hair, which was at the moment, being held up in a high ponytail.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go change, and get my stuff then we can go, ok?" I said and they nodded. I went upstairs and stuffed my bag with my homework, ballet shoes and tutu, yes I know hard to image me in a tutu, but I only wear it when I have to.

"Jazz shoes. Shorts. Tap shoes." I mumbled to myself. Check. I have everything. I headed downstairs, wearing my short dance shorts and T-shirt, which was pulled back. As I reached the end of the stairs I saw my dad talking to someone.

Fang?

**So, so sorry the chapter was so short but I have other things to do. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know, it's been awhile, but I went on vacation, but I'm back! Well here's chapter 6. Enjoy! P.S. I forgot to say I DON'T own Maximum Ride! If I did, it would be a very boring series and just have FAX! Because it's AWESOME!**

What is Fang doing here? This is crazy! I took a deep breath. I quietly walked back up the stairs, and took one more deep breath.

"IGGY! Where are you? Did you already leave? I walked fast downstairs, pretending I hadn't seen Fang.

"Dad, have you see" I started to say when I saw Fang _again_ and… his mom?

"Fang? What are you doing here?"

"Max, these are the new neighbors. Fang and his mom, Dr. Martinez, but I see you already know Fang."**(I know Dr. Martinez is Max's mom, but I wanted to change it up a bit.)** My dad said. I nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Well, I'm leaving to the studio, if you want, we could give you a ride?" I asked Fang. He shrugged and said,

"Sure, give me a minute to change and grab my stuff." With that he walked out the door, and into his house.

"I'm early, for once! This is amazing!" Gazzy said, sarcastically,a little girl voice. He was good at mimicking people's voices. I rolled my eyes.

"Amazing Gazzy." **(That rhymed…)** He laughed as he got into the car with Iggy and Ella, and just as Nudge arrived.

"Hey guys! Are we leaving yet? Who are we waiting on? I mean Gazzy already here, for once. OMG Max I _love_ your top! And are those new dance shorts? I love how there purple! It's SO cute! I want some like that! I only have blue, black and green ones. There _so _boring. But you have like all the awes" Gazzy cut Nudge off.

"Thank _you!_" I said. Then Fang came running back to the house with a black backpack.

"Ok, I'm ready." He said as he approached me. I nodded.

"Ok, guys Fang is gonna come with us; he now lives down the street." I said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, neighbor's lovvvvvve!" Iggy and Gazzy said, in a mocking voice. Those two just _love _to bug me.

Shut. Up. Before. I KILL YOU!" I said, turning bright red. Ella and Nudge where both holding back laughter, and Fang, I didn't want to see what he was doing.

"Um, why don't we go, before it gets too late?"Nudge said, trying to contain her laughter. God! I hate these people. As we got into Iggy's car at first it was awkward. _Very_ awkward. I looked back and yelled "Good bye" to my dad. He didn't even notice his eyes and hears where glued to Dr. Martinez, same with her.

"So, you never _really _introduced me to your "friends"." Fang said after awhile.

"Well, let's start with… Ella."

**Oh. My. God! That took **_**forever **_**to write. I am such a slow writer. Anyways kind of short-SORRY! I have an announcement to make! My cousin is helping me write this, and I want her to know that she is being recognized for her ideas. I won't say her name, **_**yet, **_**but I will, soon. 'Till next time!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Please enjoy, and R&R at the end P.S Do you guys want Niggy (Iggy +Nudge), Nazzy (Gazzy + Nudge) or Eggy (Iggy + Ella)****P.P.S. I don't feel crazy today… weird…**

"Ella, is my younger sister, and dances in tap, musical theater and does tumbling. She's fourteen and Nudge is her best friend. I live with my dad, because, my mom's dead…" as I finished, the car went silent. "She's dating Iggy, who's seventeen, long story. Next, I guess, is Iggy. He's seventeen, as I said before. He almost _always_at my house, because of Ella, and has weird ideas, he also dances in hip-hop, ballet and jazz. And that's it. Next is, Gazzy. Don't ask about his name, you _don't_want to know. He's single and is Iggy best friend, and dances in jazz, ballet, hip-hop and sings, weird, yes, but is he good? Surprisingly, yes. Then there's Nudge. She tends to talk… a lot! But is an excellent dancer. She does hip-hop, jazz and sings. She also is obsessed with fashion, but it's a good thing."

"Some people you should know at the studio are, Alli and Nicolette. They are in their second year of college, but are also instructors. Nicolette is Ms. Cindy's daughter and also goes by Nick. J.J. and Paula are both students that go to our school. J.J. Does jazz and hip- hop with me and Paula does jazz, and ballet with me. You'll like them there nice. Those are the only people we see every day. The younger kids, like Angel, my cousin come on weekends." Just as I was gonna share my life with Fang, Iggy yelled,

"Where here!" As Fang and I got down he said,

"Maybe we could get together soon, and you can tell me about yourself and I can tell you about me." I nodded.

"Sure. I have Saturday and Sunday off from dancing, do you? He nodded.

"Ok then, Saturday at, ten, oh and while you're there we can practice our routine." Fang and I had been partnered in almost all of our dances, and we were both going for scholarships, so we got a lot of important parts.

"Sure." Said Fang.

"Alright then Saturday at ten." I said and Fang repeated the same thing back to me and we walked into the studio together.

***Sigh* I'm so, so sorry it was so short! But I hope you liked it. R&R**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter eight! If it goes how I planned it, there such be some fluff, if you know what I mean *wink, wink***_**Anyway,**_**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I just remembered something funny! I was at this camp and we had theses T-shirts that had our names written in big letters in the back. So this guy would take pictures of me, cuz I was one of the very few people who smiled and he was talking to my cousin and he knew my name. So I freaked out because, how did he know my name and my uncle is like, ****"****Your name is written in big letters on your shirt" I felt SO stupid afterwards. Anyways on with the story!**

Ding, Dong!

Oh, no! Fang's here! Breath. Wait, _why_am I stress out to see Fang? I've seen him a million times. _Maybe because, you might have feelings for him._ The annoy voice in my head said. Yes I have a voice in my head, oh you don't have one? Too bad-not! _Whatever, voice, that's a total lie and you know it._I said back to my voice. _Do I?_The voice replied. I couldn't have feelings for him, I couldn't! If I did, that would mess up my dancing career!

"Max! Hurry up! Fang is here!" my dad yelled. Oh right, back to reality.

"Coming dad!" I yelled back and ran down the stairs.

"Hi Fang," I said, blushing. Wait, why I'm I blushing?

"Well, have fun kids, but not too much." My dad said, laughing. I buried my head in my hands and groaned. I hate my dad so much sometimes.

"So, where are Ella and Iggy?" Fang asked.

"Oh they went out somewhere." Fang nodded.

"So… want to see my room?" I asked Fang. He nodded.

"Who's this?" Fang asked, pointing at the dance team picture, and… my twin. I sucked in some breath and walked over to him.

"That's… Maya. She's _was_ my twin sister." I told him.

"What do you mean, _was?"_Fang said. He looked at me and saw that my eyes where getting watery and he said,

"You, you don't have to tell me."

"I know but, the crazy thing is, I _want_to tell you." He nodded.

"Two years ago, my family was a mess. Maya _hated_ Ella, because she always blamed her for us not having a mom. My dad loved my mom and was starting to really hate Maya. They always argued and fought. Maya hated_ everyone_. She stress herself out so much, she couldn't find love for anyone. She bullied people, got into fights, she even cut herself. I tried so much to help her, but she didn't let me. But she was a _beautiful_dancer. So graceful, so unique, she was amazing at dancing. One day in sophomore year she broke out of the house at midnight and… and… killed herself." Then I broke into tears. I felt a strong pair of arms go around me. I felt so safe, wrapped my arms around this person. I cried and cried. When I finally stopped, I found Fang looking at me with concerned eyes, and I found Fang was holding me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Fang cut me off, in an amazing way. He kissed me.

Fang and I stay in each other's arms, for what seemed like, forever. When we finally broke apart Fang and I just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, it's just, I… hate see you crying, it, it seemed… right, to kiss you, it won't happen again, we'll just be friends, it's just," I gently placed my lips against Fang's, but only for a second.

"It's ok; it made me feel better…" I said. After a long time of silence I spoke up again.

"Fang," He looked up and looked straight into my eyes, "can you keep a secret? He nodded.

"You, you, just gave me my first kiss," I said the last part, blushing, but something in his dark eyes lit up.

"Really?" Fang asked. I nodded. We sat in silence for some moments, and then Fang spoke up.

"You, you're the first girl I've kissed" My eyes widen, I was?

"I am? But, I don't understand." I said.

"Well that wasn't my first kiss, but usually girls kiss me, and I kiss back, but… this time _I_kissed _you."_ Fang replied. "Oh" was all I replied. We stayed there, in each other's arms, for another amount of time when my dad called.

"Max! Fang! I made lunch! Come get!"

"Coming dad!" I said. Then I finally realized, this whole time Fang and My arms where around each other, tightly.

"Um, want some lunch?" I asked Fang. He nodded and unwrapped his arms from me. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. He didn't let go once I got up, instead he looked straight into my eyes, and I was so lost in his.

"Max, don't tell anyone, don't tell your dad kiss you, either, please." He said the last part with a small smile. I nodded and told him I wouldn't tell anyone if he kept my secret. He promises not to tell anyone.

"So Fang, tell me about yourself. Is your family just you and your mom or what, do you have a dad?" my dad asked Fang. Fang swallowed the rest of his burrito.

"It's just me and my mom, and I don't know a lot of my mom's family so it's just us. And my dad… left, when I was nine or ten." Fang said.

"I'm sorry Fang. If you ever need someone to talk to and you don't want to talk to your mom, I'm always here." My dad said. "Yeah, I am too." I said, I said smiling. Fang smiled back at me and my heart skipped a beat and blushed. Stupid heart.

"Well, thanks for lunch dad, Fang and I should start practicing." I said. My dad nodded and picked up our plates and started washing them as Fang and I made our way upstairs.

"So what song should we do for the talent show?" I asked Fang. I was sitting on my bed, with my knees held up to my chest and Fang was resting his elbows on the edge of the bed, and resting his head in his hands.

"Hmmmmmm. I don't know, not the ballet one, definitely not. And I don't really want to do our hip-hop on, oh, I know let's do our jazz dance." I nodded and agreed.

(**At Nudge's House, Note, Gazzy just asked out Nudge and she said yes, so they are now dating)**

"We _have to_ get Max and Fang together. It's just not an option. They were _meant_for each other! Now all we need is a plan. They are both single, but what do we _do?_" Nudge said.

"Hey isn't it your 15 thingy coming up? It's like a sweet 16, but when you turn 15, you do it in the Hispanic culture." Ella said.

"Yeah it's the Saturday, after Friday, the one that starts winter break, why? Ha! Guys, we have a plan." Nudge said.

**You're welcome I post like three chapters today! Finally DONE! Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be Max and Fang practicing. I don't know what song I should do. Should I do**_**Careless Whisper by George Michael or Wait for you by Elliot Yamin?**___**Your decision which ever gets more votes I will do. R&R!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! This chapter is going to be really short. Basically it's Nudge explaining "the plan" to get Max and Fang together. I am kind of on a writer's block so if it's terrible, I'll fix it. BTW my cousin will be writing the next chapter (hopefully). Her name is… Crazy Chicks-1! Yay! Ok, on with the story! Oh and P.S. ****This is in third person prospective, so it'll sound a little bit strange.**

As Nudge explained her "plan" to the gang, it made more and more sense. They would learn a romantic routine and a hip-hop routine and Max and Fang would be partnered up with each other. Hopefully no one would try to steal Fang from Max or Max from Fang.

"Ok, good plan. But what's the "romantic" song going to be? It can't be like wedding song, that wouldn't work" Iggy said. Gazzy nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, I know what song! Ella said. When she said it everyone smiled and nodded.

"So which dance should we do for the talent show?" I asked Fang. We still had no idea what to do. Nothing at all. Fang stared off into space thinking.

"Let's do _Every Time We Touch_ by Cascada." Fang said. I smiled and nodded. I love that song. Its fun to dance and it's romantic. Since the kiss hadn't talked about, at all.

"Let's practice." I said. Just as we were about to start, Fang's phone rang. It was his mom, so he answered it. **(Bold-Fang,**_Italics- Dr. M_**)**

"**Hello"**

_Hi Fang, how are you? Having fun? I hope so. Dinner will be ready soon,_Dr. Martinez paused for a second, and then continued. _Invite the Ride family over. It'll be ready at six, love you._

**Sure mom, I'll be there at six, love you too.** Fang hung up and looked at me

"Want to come to dinner at my place?" I nodded

"Sure I'll get my dad, in the mean time let's practice." He nodded and we practice.

**FINALLY! DONE! Hope you like it!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	10. Chapter 10

We all started to get ready for dinner at Fang's house. I was really nervous while I was getting ready. Everyone was getting ready and right now I was in my room and I was changing into my new top. I wanted to look my best for dinner at Fang's house. Since the thing (the kiss) that happened this afternoon I finally knew that I had feelings for him, and now that Lisa wasn't his girlfriend and he was available I had a chance at finally getting a boyfriend so I wanted to look my best. So what I was planning to wear was my new black shirt with lace at the top and my new white skirt that has ruffles at the bottom. But I was no fashion expert so I had to call in Nudge. 

"Hey Nudge, mind if I can use your skills for a minute."

"Sure what do you need?" She asked me

"I was wondering if you can help me with a little fashion problem."

"Sure but for what do you need me for we are just going to go eat at Fang's hou-," she cut off all of a sudden. "Oh! I see what's going on here!" "You like Fang! You like Fang!" She said in a sing-song voice. "OMG this is going to work out perfectly then, all we need to do is to get Fang to like you back. OMG! OMG! OMG! This is going to work out just grea-" 

"NUDGE!" I screamed.

"Sorry I got a little excited. Hey why don't you wear that black skirt the cute hot pink shirt with the loose arm sleeves and the leopard print? That looks good on you. Fang will really fall for that just like all the other boys that fawn over you."

"Ok whatever you say. But it better look good or I will kill you."

"Hey do you think that you could also where some make up to make yourself look beautiful instead of just cute, please?" She begged with her cute puppy eyes. And of course I fell for it.

"Ok fine I will," I answered.

So as I was getting ready I was thinking of Fang and wondering if he would ever kiss me again.

"Knock, knock, knock. Is anyone home?" Ella asked walking into the room. "Are you ready yet?" She asked me.

"I'm almost done I'll be right down." I finished getting ready and ran down stairs. "I'm ready!" I yelled

"Okay then let's go," said my dad.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I'll try and post another chapter! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I love your reviews! LOVE THEM! Thank you. But if there's anything negative you want to say, please say it; it helps me improve my chapters. P.S. If you didn't know my cousin, Crazy Chicks-1 wrote chapter 11.**

As we walked to Fang's house, my palms where getting all sweaty, my heart was beeping rapidly and Nudge got me to wear make-up, for crying out loud. I sighed. I couldn't go into a relationship, not after what happen.

_Flashback_

"_I can't go to the party my parents want to have some "family time" Dylan said. He was my boyfriend from the tenth grade._

"_Ok that's fine, I won't go them, love you." With that I hung up the phone. Dylan and I were invited to a party at some rich girl's house but Dylan couldn't go, so why should I? Ella and Nudge where going but I didn't want to go with them. A little bit later J.J. and Paula called._

"_Hey are you going to Tess's party? We are, and we heard Dylan wasn't going, it could be our girl's night out." I agree, J.J. and Paula where much closer to each other than me and Nudge. Nudge is more Ella's friend than mine._

_I got dress, did my hair and the girls got me to wear some make-up. God, I hate them. Once we got there I saw a bunch of kids from school. Then I saw a boy, with blond hair. He was tall, and-wait that was… Dylan! Kissing the Red-Head Wonder, Lissa! I ran as far as my legs would take me. The next day I dumped Dylan and Lissa and I became worst enemies._

_End of Flashback._

We approached Fang's house. _Here we go_. I thought.

I hate myself. I ran away from Fang. I ran away when he tried to kiss me. I am the stupidest person living.

**Too lazy to write :p, BUT the next chapter shall be long, I promise! R&R!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

"YOU WHAT?" Ella, Nudge, J.J. Paula, Karina, who am I missing, all said.

"I ran away from Fang when he kissed me" I mumbled. I had just told the girls what had happened Saturday, and how Fang and I had gotten close, then how I had to mess things up, by running away when he kissed me.

"I can't believe this! How? It was going perfect! We had the plan going great, then this!" Nudge yelled. I made a face, but before I could ask what "plan" Nudge was talking about, Ella cut me off.

"I know! You know that Fang is going to think you don't like him, and go with some other girl! This is great! Just great!" Ella shouted. Paula, J.J., and Karina all started to say the same thing, Nudge and Ella said, but I decided to cut in. I mean they were all crazy, as if _they_had just run away from their crush, or whatever.

"Hey! Why are you guys acting like it's your problem? First of all it's _mine_, second, what's this "plan" you guys keep saying and third, why do you guys care so much?" I asked, and yelled. Nudge opened her mouth, but Paula said,

"The guys are coming!" With that we all shut up, and started to act… natural?

"HI guys!" Gazzy said, in a happy tone, as usual, walking over to Nudge. "So what's up guys?" Iggy asked, walking over to Ella. I felt a pang of jealously as I saw Gazzy kiss Nudge's cheek. I sucked in my breath, and started walking to class, then I noticed that Fang had kept his head down the whole time, and hadn't said a word .I was about to get to class when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Fang. We just stared into each other's eyes, then he let go of my shoulder, I turned around and got to my seat. I sat down and buried my face in my hands, and groaned. Why? Why, Fang?

"You can't do this Max." Ella said. She was right. I had _just_ met Fang. _Just_gotten to know him. And… I'm already having feelings, and… stuff.

"Ella, I-I don't know. I'm so confused. I didn't feel this way with Dylan, or with Sam." Ella smiled. We were having one of our girl nights, were we would talk, about different thing. We didn't get a lot of these nights, but we did tonight, and we happened to be talking about Fang.

"Maybe… maybe, never mind." Ella said quickly. I made a face. "What is it?" I asked. She shook her head and said nothing. I shrugged, and we sat there in silence, when I heard, quiet laughing, coming from downstairs.

"Do you hear that? Ella and I said at the same time. We both nodded.

"Let's check it out."I said, and Ella nodded. We walked, quietly down the stairs and saw… Dad and Fang's mom, quietly flirty with each other?

Dun Dun Dun! R&R!

Laughable-CHICK

**Reviews! That's all I wanted to say! Okay, **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone! Well I just have a general question. Should I make the chapters **_**way **_**longer and, and cover more things in one chapter **_**or **_**make the chapter average length and continue the story. **_**Note:**_** If I do option #1 I'll be finishing the story before the 16****th**** of August, if I do #2 the story won't be update as frequent. It's your guys' choice, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Maximum Ride**

"1, 2, 3, 4, keep your legs straight, Iggy! 2, and 4, pointed toes Ella! Good Hands Fang! 3, 4, 5, Nice legs Max, keep your hands closed Nudge! Gazzy! Keep your hands away from your face! 6, 7, 8, and a 1, 2, 3, keep it up guys!" My dance instructor barked out. We had a few days 'till our next dance competition, so Ms. Cindy, my dance instructor got strict and made sure our dance was _perfect. _This was our "dance team" dance. The dance team was a group that did competitions and traveled to go compete. On the dance was Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and me. The rest of the people in the studio didn't do techniques so advance like us, was under age or just didn't want to. Our song we were going to perform was _Careless Whisper _by George Michael, but this was the remix by some other dude, who did the song more as a hip-hop, pop song. I personally liked this version better. The guys had more parts in the song then the girls. I leaped off to the side as if was going to go behind the curtain, followed by Nudge and Ella. I watched Fang; he was in the middle of Gazzy and Iggy. He was an awesome dancer. The guys part was about to finish so Ella, Nudge and I got in our line to leap back on the "stage." We were about to finish, when I remembered;

I had to side _under _Fang to create our ending pose, it would end up being a weird shape. I took a quick breath and fell onto one knee and struck out the other so I was in a straddle, which was pretty wide, by the way. Fang did the same thing, only he was behind me and, he did it in his "guy way" We ended up with Fang's hands resting on a waist and my elbows resting on the ground. All I can say is weird position.

"Wonderful! Great job guys, we should be getting the costumes tomorrow so we can practice with them on." Ms. Cindy saw. Fang hadn't move muscle, and I really, _really _wanted to get out from him. So I kind of, kicked the wrong place.

"Oops… uh, sorry" I said. He shook his head and sucked in breath.

"No problem."

"Awkward…" Iggy said. I made a face. My how-is-this-awkward? He shrugged and smiled. I had one more class for today, and that class was only two students. Me and Fang. This is because we're the only ones going for the scholarship, no one else is, and so that mean we have to do extra dances. I quickly changed me shoes, when my phone rang. It was my dad, and then I remembered what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Ella and I just hid behind the stairs, shocked. Ever since mom die, which had been a long time, dad never dated, flirted, anything. I didn't think he wanted another relationship. I turned around seeing that Ella had gone upstairs. It felt like hours, just watching them, and then my dad bent his head and gently kissed Dr. Martinez. It was like the kiss Fang had gave me, excepted less teen-age like. For some reason I felt like I should call Fang and tell him, but I decided against it. Nudge? NO she would babble, Iggy, he's probably snoring his butt off. Gazzy! He used to be my neighbor but when Maya got all crazy they moved, saying Maya was a bad influence for Ariana, Gazzy older sister that was two years ago when she was eight, now she ten, about to turn eleven in a few weeks._

_I called Gazzy and told him about what I saw. Then we somehow ended up talking about Fang._

"_Max, he's not Dylan, he's not Sam, he's Fang. I can't tell you what to do, but I know now you have feelings for Fang and if I'm not mistaken, he has feelings for you." Gazzy said._

"_Thanks Gazzy." I said, I heard Gazzy sigh and then say,_

"_No problem, and BTW Ariana says "hi" I rolled my eyes._

"_Tell her "hi" back and _by the way _speak like a normal person!" I said. Gazzy laugh and told me "goodnight._

_A bit after my dad came in. He said goodnight and asked about my day. I told him the usual, but didn't mention anything about what I saw. He kissed my forehead and left my room, just like a dad._

_End of Flashback_

"Ok Max, Fang, let's get started." Nicolette said. She Fang and mine instructor for this dance. We were going to dance _Dream On_ by Steven Tyler, I think. Pretty basic song but technique really matter.

"Ok, Fang you start here with Max here."

**************************************PAGE BREAK*************************************

Class was now over and I put on some sweat pants and took my head out of the head tie. Nicolette, Fang and I were the last one there. This was an extra class so everyone had gone home, including Ella who took my car! Wait she didn't have a driver's license. Iggy probably drove her. I sighed; I have to walk home now.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" I yelled, as I walked out the door.

"Max wait!" Fang said coming after me. I turned to face him.

"Um, you don't have a car; I could drive you if you want?" I nodded.

"Sure."

The rode was pretty awkward, Fang kept trying to start a conversation, so did I, but it didn't work. We _finally _made it back to the house.

"Thanks for the ride Fang, see you tomorrow, at school, at dance, bye." I said trying to get out but Fang locked the door and he grabbed my arm.

"Max wait, what happen Saturday, look I don't want it to be a mistake. I want it to mean something. Max, be my girlfriend." Before I had anytime to reply, his warm soft lips, met mine.

**:) Ok chapter is finally done; to me it seems long, because it took me **_**forever **_**to write. So if I get **_**at least **_**12 reviews I will add another chapter by, as soon as I get 12 reviews because I haven't gotten very many :(**

**R&R**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews, as usual. One person ask (can't remember her/his name) this is my first story, Laughable-CHICK but my friend, fizzyhead101, is posting it for me, for personal reasons, she has written three other stories. Two under the****Mortal Instruments****and another about the****Morganville series.****So if you guys are into those books, check them out. Ok this is going to be very short but it's still a chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Maximum Ride**_

Fang had just kissed me,_again_ but that didn't matter. The truth was, I did like him, a lot, I'm just glad Fang kept trying, and I'm glad.

Fang's kiss went on and on. Before when he kissed me it was short and fast, like a peck, sort of. But this was… different. This wasn't a kiss to fix things or an I-like-you kiss. This was I need you, I want you, I can't live without you kiss. It was full passion and love and affection, I loved it. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, and Fang pulled away. He looks like, I don't know.

"Please Max, can we just, try?" He looked desperate. I smiled. But didn't say anything, instead I kissed him. When we finally broke away again he looked like he had just won a million bucks.

"So is that "yes"?" Fang asked. I nodded. Fang bent his head again and kissed me again. I was in heaven. Loving the taste of his lips.

"Let's keep it between us, for a while," I said to Fang. He nodded in understandment.

"Max, I-" I didn't let him finish, I kissed him (again).

**Well, hope you liked it, if I get at least 15 reviews for the chapters posted today, (14 and 15) I will try to add another as quickly as I can.**

**R&R!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is awkward…**

I just finished high school about a week ago, I'm almost done with winning all my competitions, I need one more and Fang I are closer than ever. I love him, he's the first guys were a relationship has actually worked. I sighed happily.

"Max! Come down here I need to talk to you!" my dad yelled from downstairs. He seem to become more distance these last few weeks, I have no idea why.

"Coming dad!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs, making a loud _thunk_ as I went further down. I joined my dad on the couch.

"So what's up dad?" I asked. My dad sighed and then said,

"I'm going to get right to the point, Max. You need to break up with Fang." Wait, did he just say what I thought he just say. No.

"WHAT!" I screamed. No way. I wasn't gonna break up with him, never.

"No dad, No! It's just not gonna happen, I _love_Fang, and, I-I" I couldn't even finish my sentence before screaming.

"MAX!" my dad yell. "You _have to_; Dr. Martinez and I are engaged!"

**I was gonna stop there, but I'm too nice…****, and haven't updated in forever either…**

"You're _what?"_ I whisper, yet yelled. HE was about to speak, but I didn't let him, instead I ran to my room in tears. How could he do this to me? I _need_a mother seventh years ago, but now I have Fang, who I love to pieces. I wasn't going to give that up. So I pulled on a sweatshirt, and climbed out my window to Fangs, house, which was right across the street.

I reached his house and Fang opened the door.

He smiled and said, "Oh hey Max, good to see you." I smiled back at him.

"Hey Fang," kissing him lightly on the cheek, "How are you?"

Before he could answer, a girl interpreted him. She was kind of short, and had long, thick brown hair, and brownish-greenish eyes. She had a little bit of acne, and looked to be around sixteen. She was saying something about beating a high score.

"Max, this is my cousin, Diana_" Diana cut him off,

"Clark. Diana Clark. D.C., get it, or Dice too." She said shaking her hand like she had dice in them. Fang round his eyes, and chuckled. I smiled and nodded, she went back to what she was doing, and let Fang, and I talk. Fang, lead me to his room, which was easy to describe, black, done.

"So what's up?" He asked. I sighed, and burst into tears. Fang's strong arms wrapped around me, and whispered sweet words into my ears, saying,

"It's ok." "What is it?" I finished crying and looked into those dazzling eyes, the ones I fell in love with. I sucked in breath and started talking….

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Max is." Ella asked her father. At the table were Ella, Iggy and Mr. Ride. Jeb swallow his food then said,<p>

"I think it's time I tell you something." Ella nodded as well as Iggy. Mr. Ride nodded and began to say…

* * *

><p>I finished saying what my father had told me to Fang, he was looking at the ground, not knowing what to say.<p>

"So… does that mean you're gonna leave me?" Fang asked. What? I'd never do that!

"NO!" I yelled, "We just need to work something out," I said. He nodded, looking down again. Then he looked up, and said,

"Run away with me."

"What?" I said barely in a whisper. Fang looked right into my eyes and repeated what he had just said,

"Run away with me. We can be happy, raise a family everything. We will be together." His eyes were so pleading, it was almost impossible to say no.

"But Fang, what about our dancing career, how will we get money to pay for that? Our dance recital is in a few days." I said. The truth was I _did_ want to run away with Fang, I mean who wouldn't, but what about money? What about a house? Or a job?

Fang sighed and place his face in his hands.

"Your right Max. I just don't want to lose you. I love you." I was taken back. Fang had never said he loved me, until now. I fell in love with those words. I felt tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Fang. I love you so much that, I _will_run away with you." I kissed Fang's lips gently.

"Then we leave tonight." Fang said with so much hope in his eyes. I nodded and kissed him again.

Ella got up off her bed and remembered last night. Her dad was getting married to Dr. Martinez, Fang's mom. She guessed it was good news, but for Max, she knew it wouldn't be. She wondered if Max even _knew_what was going on. Ella shocks all those thoughts away and grabbed her clothes and her towel, to shower. As she reached the door, she saw a piece of paper that said _Ella,_in Max's messing, boyish handwriting. She wondered what it was, and picked it up and opened it and read;

_Dear Ella,_

_Ella I'm not sure if you heard the news, but Dad and Dr. M are getting married. Sure it's great, but that means I have to break up with Fang, and I'm to in love with him to do that. Fang and I decided to run away, together. Ella we will see each other again someday, but right now we won't for awhile. Ella I love you and hope you and Iggy have a great future together .Help dad with the wedding and please, please don't forget me, or Fang. Sorry if I sound like a love sick teenager, but I am. Sorry._

Ella felt tears come to her eyes, Max _always_put family in front of everything, and she didn't think that Fang could come between that, but she guessed it could.

_Ella, if you ever grow up and have children, and your telling them stories about your childhood, don't make me sound like a bad guy, because I choose Fang over family. Ella truth me, you would do the same. Tell dad I love him, and no one could have been a better "Mr. Mom" I love you too Ella, don't forget that. Tell Iggy to start a cooking career. Tell Nudge she's growing into a beautiful young lady, and tell Gazzy… well, to stop farting so much. And tell the rest of the gang I love them, and they are all wonderful too._

_Love Max._

Ella couldn't believe it. Max had left. She left her. Those words couldn't get into her head. Ella walked over to her bed, sat down and began to cry quietly.

**That was kind of long, wasn't it? Well you're welcome. Anyways this story has like two more chapters left so it's almost over****I have had so much fun writing this, and now it's over. I hope to make my own account soon and write more MR stories. R&R!**

**Laughable-CHICK**

**P.S. Have you guys read any good books that you would recommend? If you have please tell me in the reviews, 'cause I have nothing to read right now. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Guess what! (Chicken butt!) My phones not working :p! I'm SO mad! But ANYWAY this chapter will be flashbacks, ok? Enjoy!**

_Flashback four years ago_

"_So, you'll come for me tonight?" I asked Fang. He nodded. I ran across the street to my house and started throwing everything I need, everything I owned, everything that _fit _into the two-medium sized suitcases I had. I felt kind of bad for leaving my family. I thought about how much my dad had already lost. My mom, Maya, and before he had married my mom, he had divorce and had a seven year son, Ari who died, and now me. And Ella her sister, as her mom and giving her the "big girl talk." I pushed those thoughts aside._

_Fang came up to my room and grabbed my stuff as I slid a note under Ella's room. I took one last look at my room, last time I would see it._

_End of flashback_

_Nine months after_

_I love you Max," Fang whisper. We have our own apartment, and Fang and I had decided to get married, but by the court not church. We both had a religion and went to church, but since no one would come and it was easier to just get married that way we did. Fang took me out to a fancy place and now we're back home dancing to one of my favorite songs; _I Want To Grow Old With You by Dj Cammy **(I think)**

"_I love you too Fang," I replied and kissed him gently._

_End of flashback_

_Three years ago_

"_Come on Max! You can do it!" Fang yelled. We were in the hospital, and I think you can guess why._

"_Ah!" I screamed. I was having my first baby. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to die!_

"_It's coming! It's coming! Don't give up now Max! Your almost there!" Fang yell. I don't think I have ever seen him this excited._

_With one more push, I got my reward, not one but two. A boy that we decided to name Ari, after my half brother and a girl who we named Maya, after my twin._

_End of flashback_

**Ok so that's the end, for now. Next chapter will probably be the last **** I'll update as soon as I get a chance.**

**R&R!**

**Laughable-CHICK**


End file.
